This invention relates to a device that provides practice in the use of golf clubs.
There have been various types of devices developed in the past to aid golfers in practice exercises. In constructing equipment of this type, a primary consideration is to stimulate as much as possible actual golf playing conditions. However, many of the existing golf practice devices utilize a hollow plastic ball which does not give the golfer the same "feel" as striking a solid golf ball. This type of device is thus largely unsatisfactory because the golfer is not able to determine whether the ball has been struck properly, or whether a shot has been hit that would result in the fading or drawing of the ball.
Existing golf practice devices typically mount the ball on a cable or the like that is supported to swing about its top end on an arm or other support. When the ball is struck, the cable receives the entire impact force and is therefore subjected to excessive wear which necessitates its frequent replacement. This significantly increases the costs involved and the inconvenience to the user. In addition, the cable or other ball support is susceptible to failure which is dangerous since the ball is hit with a great deal of force. The considerable time that it takes for the cable to stop oscillating and return the ball to hitting position for the next stroke further inconveniences the user.
In those devices that employ a solid golf ball, it has been typical for the ball to be bored or otherwise pierced or deformed to a certain extent in order to mount it on the end of the cable. This not only detracts from the "feel" of the ball but also makes the ball highly susceptible to being split. Consequently, the ball must often be replaced and this further adds to the cost and inconvenience involved, as well as to the safety problems.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a golf practice device which substantially simulates actual playing conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a practice device which is adapted for use either indoors or outdoors and which may be used by either a right or left handed golfer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a practice device which minimizes the wear on the parts, particularly the wear on the cable on which the ball is carried.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf practice device which utilizes a solid golf ball without requiring the ball to be bored or otherwise pierced or deformed.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a golf practice device which permits the golfer to determine the type of spin that has been imparted to the ball.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a golf practice device which includes means for quickly stabilizing the ball in hitting position for the next stroke.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf practice device having improved safety characteristics in comparison to prior art devices.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.